fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Millenium Rush
Synopsis Millenium Rush, also know as Mirenaimu Rasshu (ミレニアムラッシュ) in japan is a four player racing game for the Nintendo Wii U and the First Installment in the Millenium rush series.This game includes features like Online Multiplayer,with Nintendo Network Precedures. Gameplay The gameplay features aspects that are similar to Sonic Riders but with less of the glitches in tact.One example of these aspects is that the entire game revolves around Hoverboards.Another aspect is that Special moves called Era Blitzes and Epoch Guards (player can choose which one they want depending on the situation), can give players the advantage of being offensive and attacking the other players or being defensive and protect themselves from any items or projectiles.Players can Also collect in game money called Gems. Game Modes Single Player Mode Grand Prix The main One-Player mode of the series,Players can choose from 4 -16 courses (Each Cup is 4 Tracks) and race in the particular cup they chose.As you race you get points for whatever place you get as represented in the table below.Your Total number of points determines what trophy you get (Platinum (Perfect Score of 40),Gold,Silver,Bronze. Stages Second - Cup Minute - Cup Hour - Cup Decade - Cup Time Attack Another Important Mode of the series.In this mode you can race in every course against a Time-attack Ghost to establish a new record in that course or you can simply race by yourself and see if you can beat your own time.Also with internet connection,you can share your time with other players.Time Trials is also the easiest way to get gems. Mission Mode This mode involves you doing various missions. There are 6 different normal levels (one unlocked after the other when completed) with a seventh one unlocked after beat the first 6 levels.Each level has 8 different missions except for the 7th level and a boss battle after every mission in that specific level is complete.You also get a rank for how well you do a mission. *These is the order from best to worst(Passing rank is a C)* . (Rainbow Star,Gold Star,Silver Star,Bronze Star,A,B,C,D,E,F) Multiplayer Mode Battle Mode (1-4 players regularly 8 on online mode),In this mode the player is given a set amount of lives and if they lose all their lives,by getting hit by items or hazards in the arena they are eliminated from the battle. Vs Mode (1-4 players regularly 8 on online mode)This mode can either be in single player or multiplayer mode.This mode is basically like Grand Prix but it allows the player to change the settings,to fit their own prefrences.During this mode you can also see other player's names. Battle Stages Characters Boards Items Shop Boards Skates Misc Bosses DLC Trivia *The character C.J is a tribute to the fantendo user White (Sloopy) *Tao,his board and his name are all a tribute to the religion Taoism. *The character Axle was based off a mix of the characters Handy(HTF),Data (KODE KID) and Sonic (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG) *C.J has a Secret crush on Min,but acts more serious around her so he doesn't show hsi feelings *There is a glitch that if Axle and Dimentio collide they swap colors,this happens because they share the same wire frame and it is very rare. Beta Elements *Hacking into the Games Code Reveals that Torn's Name was Originally Kevin. *Hacking into the Games Code Also reveals that there were two scrapped racers name Mai and Hannah. *C.J's name (Charroberos-Jeminos) was originally Z.J (Zuberharahs-Jupitos) *Min was originally a Boy and C.J was a caucasian,black haired boy. *Kenta was originally Human and was Haululah's brother *Min originally didn't wear a skirt and legging,but she wore jeans *Alumyniuhm was originally named Blizzard *A stage called inside Yvetal's Head was scrapped form Development and wasn't completely finished.